Miedo al cambio
by Scorpio G
Summary: Camus y Milo están creciendo, se empiezan a notar los cambios, en sus cuerpos, en sus emociones, pero la llegada de Surt los obligará a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Camus x Milo fem, Regalo para Milo… unas pataditas para Surt.


**Miedo al cambio**

 **Renuncia:** Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen… Ni Milo… ni Camus…¡¿Por qué, Dios, Por qué?!

 **Resumen:** Camus y Milo están creciendo, se empiezan a notar los cambios, pero la llegada de Surt los obligará a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Camus x Milo fem, Regalo para Milo… unas pataditas para Surt.

 **Pareja:** Camus x Milo

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Notas:** Le debía un regalo de cumpleaños a Milo y aquí está XD un pequeño detalle.

 **Nota 2:** Pronto actualizaré los demás fics, tengo casi listos los capítulos y recién me voy desbloqueando… gomen.

Unas jóvenes conversaban animadamente sobre trivialidades, haciendo más ruido del necesario, dándose palmadas y risas exageradas, ajenas a su alrededor, hasta que una presencia en el pasillo distrajo toda su atención.

Un espectacular pelirrojo camina a su lado, su cabellera de fuego le sobrepasaba la cintura, lacio, perfecto, una recto flequillo adornaba su rostro, perfectamente esculpido, rasgos masculinos pero delicados, una piel demasiado blanca, sin una sola mancha. Tenía buena altura y buena complexión, pese a no ser del tipo deportistas, Camus Le fair siempre provocaba el mismo efecto en donde estuviera, admiración.

Las féminas a su alrededor, sonrojadas empezaban de repente a susurrar, planificando la estrategia, tocarse el cabello, subirse un poco la falda de uniforme, sacar pecho y sacudir pestañas, todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguir una cita.

Claro que nunca funcionaba, no mientras Milo fuera su rival.

"¡Camuchis!" El alarido de mujer las interrumpió sin darles oportunidad de moverse, en un pestañeo una mata de bucles dorados se abalanzaba sobre el codiciado pelirrojo, casi arrojándolo al suelo.

"¡Milo! ¡Por favor!" Le riñó apenado, sacándosela de encima, su amiga no le hizo gran caso a su tono, pues solo se le bajó para enroscarse de su brazo "¿Alguna vez me saludaras como una persona normal?"

"¡No!"

El muchacho suspiró y siguió caminando, aún no dejaba las cosas en su casillero, recién iba entrando a la escuela.

"Necesito que me ayudes con matemáticas"

"No volveré a hacerte la prueba, casi nos atrapan la última vez"

"Oh vamos, eres mi única esperanza, reprobaré"

"No, aún te queda estudiar" Le respondió mientras se descolgaba la mochila y la guardaba.

"Eso es aburrido" Gimoteo "Al cabo que nunca usaré esas fórmulas para nada, no me veo en un trabajo que mi jefe venga y me diga 'Necesito el valor de X'"

El pelirrojo sonrió por su ocurrencia.

"De hecho tiene muchos usos prácticos, la regla de tres simple, por ejemplo, te permite calcular cantidades sin mayores problemas, yo la uso todo el tiempo"

"Como sea" Rodó sus ojos. "Sigue siendo aburrido"

"Más aburrido será el curso de verano y la mesa de exámenes"

"¿Lo ves? Tienes que ayudarme, ya estamos en temporada de verano, ¿No quieres verme en mi nuevo bikini?"

Camus se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"¡¿Quién podría querer ver eso?!"

"Yo, yo quiero" Un tercero se apuntó con voz que presumía algo de ansiedad.

"En tus sueños Aioria" Refunfuñó la rubia escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su amigo, al que seguía apretando.

"No" Se sonrió el de cabello castaño y ojos verdes "Ahí ni eso llevas"

Milo se limitó a hacerle una seña obscena, movimiento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para sacudírsela de encima, cerrar su casillero y encaminarse al salón de clases, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

"¿Me ayudarás, Camus?"

"¿Otra vez no estudiaste?" Intervino el castaño.

"¿Cuándo la has visto estudiar?"

"Pues la veré hacerlo en el verano por lo visto" Se carcajeó de su propio chiste, consiguiendo un puntapié.

"Camus…" Insistió en tono lastimero.

"No volveré a hacerte la evaluación Milo"

"Sólo esta vez"

Camus ya se estaba acomodando en su pupitre cuando ella se trepó a él, sus piernas descubiertas colgaban a un lado, perfectas, como toda Milo, la falda del uniforme azul le favorecía, y la camisa blanca que apretaba su busto era un imán de miradas… él mismo debía concentrarse en la desarreglada corbata que colgaba ahí, no era apropiado que mirara a su amiga de esa manera.

"Eso dijiste la última vez"

Aioria corrió la silla del pupitre de a junto y se sentó también.

"Olvídalo Milo, que lo mal que vas éste año solo aprobarías si te acostaras con el profesor Kanon"

Camus lo miró indignado, sin embargo Milo se atrevió a dibujarse una expresión meditabunda.

"¿Tú crees que quiera?"

"Ya basta los dos"

La rubia rio y luego extendió sus manos para tomarlo por el rostro, molestándolo un poco más.

"Por favor…"

Él frunció peor el ceño, no por la petición, Milo hacía lo que podía para safar de los problemas en los que se metía por ser tan irresponsable, no lograba enojarse por eso, le molestaba su incapacidad de negarse a esos pedidos tan poco honrosos, le molestaba saber, desde el principio, que acabaría diciendo que sí.

"Veré… que puedo hacer"

Ella lo festejó con un exagerado beso en la mejilla, y tomó lugar a su lado.

Así había sido siempre, Milo y él eran los mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, sus madres lo eran también y les habían contagiado esa cercanía, también eran vecinos, por lo que había muy pocas horas al día que no estuvieran juntos, así fuera solo compartiendo el mismo aire mientras se ocupaban en cosas diferentes. Eso era lo normal, una normalidad que solo era rota una o dos veces al año con la llegada de una visita indeseable.

Terminado el día de clases los alumnos caminaban de regreso a sus hogares en completa armonía, el grupo se iba achicando a medida que avanzaban y todos iban tomando otros rumbos, hasta que al final solo quedaron Camus y Milo, uno al lado del otro, él miraba el camino, ella checaba alegre su celular.

"Tienes que estudiar Milo"

"Tu dijiste que ibas a ayudarme" Respondió dejando de ver la pantalla de su móvil, su amigo ni se sorprendió por la facilidad en que ella logró culparlo de su propia falta de voluntad.

"Esa no es excusa"

"Todo por ese estúpido pelirrojo"

"Ya vas a empezar otra vez" Hacía años que Camus había dejado de tratar de defender a Surt cuando Milo se refería a él de esa manera, ella no le hacía caso, lo odiaba, tanto como a las matemáticas.

"Cada vez que viene te pasas todo el día con él"

Camus quiso recordarle que ella era bienvenida si quería sumárseles y que nadie le cerraba la puerta, pero supo que no tenía caso, cuando Surt venía ella era la que dejaba de frecuentarlo y luego lo culpaba de dejarla abandonada.

"Milo, vive en el extranjero, apenas y viene al país, tú vives junto a mi casa"

"Con más razón aún, yo paso más tiempo contigo que él, debería ser prioridad"

El pelirrojo solo giró los ojos.

Siempre era así.

Hubo una época en que su primo Surt también fue su vecino, hasta que sus tios se mudaron por cuestiones de trabajo, ellos habían continuado en contacto por cartas, luego por internet, y con el tiempo le permitieron viajar durante las vacaciones escolares (que en su país comenzaban antes) a casa de los padres de Camus.

Esas visitas resultaban muy agradables al joven, Surt y él tenían muchas cosas en común, le era fácil hablar con él, también con Milo, pese a ser muy diferentes, pero ella era una chica, y de vez en cuando a Camus le gustaba poder compartir con otro varón, con alguien que tuviera sus mismo intereses.

El único problema era que desde niños… Surt y Milo se habían repelido con fuerza, de pequeños Surt la menospreciaba por ser niña, y Milo lo odiaba por robarle su tiempo con Camus, ella era muy celosa con todo el que se metiera con su mejor amigo, y llegada la adolescencia… Surt parecía no cambiar de parecer, gustaba de provocarla y rebajarla… y Milo no era alguien que se dejara pasar por alto, sus encuentros siempre eran intercambios de sarcasmos e insultos mal disimulados que acababan por agotar la paciencia de Camus, así que hasta cierto punto… le era un alivio la distancia que ella marcaba en esos días.

"El examen de historia es el Viernes, ven esta tarde a mi casa y estudiamos juntos"

"¿Estará él?"

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y la miró de costado.

"Duerme ahí, ni que fuera a correrlo"

"Tiene más primos a los que molestar"

"Prefiero que se quede en mi casa"

"Pero yo no"

"Milo…"

Ella resopló y cruzó sus brazos molesta, parecía una niña en medio de un berrinche.

"Iré… pero no prometo comportarme"

"Aprecio tu honestidad" Fue su turno de resoplar.

* * *

Milo había hecho bien en no hacer promesas, pues ni bien cruzó la puerta del frente y se encontró con la maliciosa sonrisa del otro pelirrojo, que aparecía en la sala, deseó darle un golpe.

"Oh primo, no me dijiste que traerías a tu mascota"

"Surt, ya hablamos de esto" Gruñó.

"Las mascotas se meten en la casa sin permiso, se suben a tu cama y comen todo lo que encuentran a mano sin pagar, yo diría que tú eres la mascota aquí"

"Milo… por favor"

Empezaba a arrepentirse de no optar por hacerle otra evaluación más, sería menos estresante que la velada que tenía de por medio.

"¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu visita? Pensé que solo podías salir de noche, chupa sangre"

"Nuevamente estás hablando de ti"

"¡Suficiente!" Ya cansado empujó por la espalda a Milo directo hacia las escaleras "Surt tengo deberes que hacer con Milo, apreciaría que nos dejaras solos, gracias" Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responderle mientras se la llevaba, pero ambos escucharon su jactanciosa voz.

"Ni te gastes Camus, es rubia"

Ni bien entraron a la alcoba del pelirrojo Milo se arrojó a su cama, empezando a aporrear una almohada histérica.

"Lo… ¡Odio!"

"Ya, cálmate, se irá en menos de una semana, vamos a estudiar"

Acomodó los libros sobre el escritorio y acomodó una silla junto a la suya, a donde la invitó a sentarse.

Ella olvidó toda su molestia al recibir ese llamado, contenta de estar solo los dos en esos momentos en la habitación.

Pasar la tarde pegada hombro con hombro con Camus era lo que mas le gustaba, él lograba que le gustara estudiar, amaba la manera en que explicaba, como se enseriaba, sus cejas se fruncían y adoptaba ese rol de maestro, la forma en que la guiaba, sus dedos largos y blancos marcando cosas que debía memorizar, la manera en que su casi perdido acento francés afloraba cuando estaba tan concentrado.

Lo que más amaba era a Camus, claro que él era el único que parecía no verlo.

La tarde hubiera sido perfecta, de no ser por las constantes interrupciones de Surt, quien parecía incapaz de dejarlos en paz, que necesita un lápiz, que subía jugo… que quería recostarse en la cama de Camus un rato a mandar mensajes de texto… Milo a veces dudaba de si hacía todo eso porque la odiaba tanto… o era gay y se traía algo con Camus, ya le había presentado ambas teorías a su mejor amigo y la expresión desencajada que obtuvo fue toda la respuesta que le dio, imaginó que fue por la segunda opción.

Cuando acabaron de estudiar la madre de Camus ya estaba de regreso e invitó a Milo a cenar, la joven pensó en negarse, pero ella comía más veces en esa casa que en la suya y le molestaba tratarse a sí misma como una intrusa a causa de Surt, él era el maldito intruso.

"Toma linda" La madre de Camus le sirvió una ración de estofado de carne que Milo le agradeció con un gesto mientras la veía regresar a la cocina por los demás platos.

Era una señora agradable, muy sociable y conversadora, por lo que no se parecía en nada a Camus, él se parecía más a su estoico padre, al que casi nunca veía porque vivía en Francia, sus padres estaban divorciados desde que él era pequeño, y ya fuera por la distancia, él ahora estaba en Grecia, o falta de interés, el muchacho rara vez veía a su progenitor. Era casi el hijo de una madre soltera, el cual era el caso de Milo, quien directamente no tenía la menor idea de quien era su padre, tal vez por esa condición de vida las madres de ambos se habían entendido tan bien y aprendido a ayudarse, ambas eran las niñeras del hijo de la otra cuando debían trabajar o tenían otras responsabilidades, por lo que no era raro que Camus y Milo pasaran tanto tiempo juntos y se sintieran a gusto en ambas casas.

"¿Linda?" Surt se había tardado en hablar "Tía, no la ilusiones"

"¡Surt esa boca tuya!" El mencionado se ganó una palmada en la nuca que le hizo inclinar su cabeza, Milo se contuvo para no reír "Si así le hablas a las chicas no me sorprende que no tengas novia" La rubia hubiera disfrutado más de esa escena, si no fuera porque la sonrisa de Surt no desaparecía, él siempre actuaba como si estuviera ganando aun cuando perdía, no entendía a ese cínico.

"Además" Prosiguió la madre de Camus "No dije nada que no fuera cierto, Milo es una joven guapísima, el otro día hablábamos de eso con tu madre" La última parte fue dirigida a la chica. Ese era el único problema con la mujer… no sabía cuándo parar, como toda madre "Y apuesto que Camus piensa lo mismo"

Al mencionado se le cayó la cuchara que sostenía, y Milo miró con tanta intensidad su plato para esconder el rubor que casi lo recalienta.

"¿Qué…?" Había escuchado la pregunta, solo no la quería responder, pero su madre no captaba indirectas.

"Que Milo es muy guapa ¿No?"

En momentos así Camus deseaba estar viviendo con su padre.

"Supongo…"

"¿Supones? Ay hijo…"

"Mamá… quiero comer"

La mujer no se dio por vencida, siguió con un monólogo sobre cómo ser un caballero y como habían fallado en su familia educándolos. Ninguno de los tres la escuchaba, Surt y Milo estaban en un profundo duelo de miradas que no iba a terminar en nada y Camus se frotaba la sien mientras rogaba internamente por algo de paciencia, su madre estaba más entrometida de lo usual.

Bueno, siempre lo había sido, como toda madre, pero la última charla que protagonizaran esa semana lo había dejado de malhumor y bastante confundido, le había comentado con toda la sutileza que pudo… que Milo ya no podía quedarse a dormir con él, y que cuando estuvieran estudiando quería que la puerta de la habitación estuviera entreabierta.

A Camus todo eso se le antojaba ridículo, Milo y él compartían la cama desde que la conocía, en los veranos acampaban en su patio y pasaban toda la noche ahí, ¿Y ahora ya no podían estar solos con la puerta cerrada? ¿A qué venía todo eso? En el fondo conocía el temor de su madre… y el de la madre de Milo, pero prefería no pensar en nada de eso, solo complicaría las cosas, todo estaba bien tal como iba.

Terminada la cena fue el momento de Milo para irse.

"¿Te acompaño a tu casa?" Fue Surt el que se ofreció "No vaya a ser que te pierdas"

"¡Vete al diablo!"

"¡Niños!" La voz de la madre de Camus se hizo oír desde la cocina, donde lavaba los platos.

"Ya basta, no quiero otro sermón por causa de ustedes" El pelirrojo mostró su descontento cruzándose de brazos.

"Como sea, mejor me voy" La rubia decidió evitarse más contratiempo y dándole un beso en la mejilla desapareció por la puerta de atrás, el patio estaba conectado al de su casa, siempre entraba por ahí.

En su hogar su madre la esperaba mientras revisaba unas boletas de servicio sobre la mesa, sabía que no le haría preguntas por la hora, seguramente su amiga la tenía al tanto de todo.

"Hola" Saludo sin mucha emoción la joven mientras iba a la heladera por una botella de agua.

"Hola cielo, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?" le preguntó mientras se giraba para verla mejor, su hija aún estaba vestida con el uniforme, como siempre, se lo acababa sacando para ir a dormir.

"Bien" Milo omitiría hablarle del examen por el momento.

"Bueno, me alegro"

La chica dio señales de estar por desaparecerse, así que su madre fue más rápida.

"Espera Milo, quiero saber algo"

"¿Qué?"

"El Viernes es la fiesta de los estudiantes, ¿Irás con Camus?"

A la chica la pregunta se le antojó ridícula, siempre iba con Camus todos los años, era casi una tradición, ¿Con quién más iría?

"Sí, ¿Por qué?"

Su madre le sonrió y notó que sus ojos renegaban para verla de frente, conocía ese gesto como que estaba por decirle algo que le estaba costando trabajo.

"Bueno, pensaba que… como mañana no trabajo, podríamos ir al centro, de compras, no se… tal vez… ¿Un vestido de fiesta?"

Y se había hecho la luz.

"Yo no uso vestidos" No tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero nunca habían sido su estilo, la única falda que se ponía era la del uniforme, luego solía andar con pantalones de mezclilla.

"Pues sería lindo para variar ¿No crees? Ahora estás en la secundaria, ya casi tienes 15"

Ese era un detalle que Milo no olvidaba, pronto la vestirían de princesa, maquillarían, y darían una fiesta donde ella sería la principal atracción, como mono de circo… no podía estar más ansiosa.

"Quizás… podría intentar" No le interesaba mucho la idea, pero su madre lucía tan ilusionada que le costaba despacharla sin más.

"Perfecto, verás que a Camus le encantará"

"¡Y a mí que me importa lo que él piense!" Se sobresaltó de repente y apresuró a desaparecer de escena, muy avergonzada, debió imaginar que por ahí iba todo el asunto.

Corrió escaleras arriba algo molesta, pero a la vez sintiéndose repentinamente más emocionada con la idea del vestido.

* * *

El Viernes llegó rápido y pronto todos se vieron haciendo el temido examen de historia. Como siempre, Camus fue uno de los primeros en terminar, entregar su hoja y salir del salón.

No se fue lejos, se quedó cerca para el momento en que Milo saliera, preocupándose un poco al verla tardar, pero cuando la chica lo hizo y le regaló una sonrisa supo que todo estaba en orden.

"¿Quieres que repasemos las respuestas?" Le ofreció mientras caminaban por los pasillos, tenían el tiempo libre hasta la siguiente clase.

"No, prefiero esperarme al Lunes, ya sabes, la emoción"

"Como quieras"

Aprovecharon para ir hasta el kiosco de la escuela y comprar algo de comer, Camus pidió una barra de cereal y jugo, Milo un sándwich de jamón y queso.

"Es demasiado para esta hora" La reprendió, mientras ella solo lo remedaba.

Se sentaron en el patio en una de las bancas, y disfrutaron de la mañana, estaba caluroso y había un sol radiante que dificultaba la visión un poco. Milo acabó su comida, se trepó a la banca y recostó la cabeza en el regazo de Camus mientras observaba distraída las nubes.

El pelirrojo puso con cuidado su brazo en la cintura de ella, cuando eran niños y se acomodaban de esa forma él solía abrazarla por debajo de las axilas, le era mucho más cómodo así, pero los años habían pasado y esa zona de Milo había cambiado, ya no tenía acceso a ella, todo culpa de esas dos invasoras que constantemente lo incomodaban o distraían, debía tener mucho cuidado de que su mano nunca subiera de su cintura, eso le molestaba, le molestaban los cambios, las nuevas restricciones, odiaba que no pudiera ser siempre todo igual.

"¿A qué hora iremos a la fiesta mañana?" Preguntó distraídamente Milo.

"Pues a las nueve o diez, Surt tiene un cumpleaños por la tarde, no regresará antes"

Ese comentario la despabiló por completo.

"¡¿Irá Surt?!" De un brinco estaba sentada de nuevo a su lado, muy molesta.

"Sí" Fue su gran explicación.

"¡¿Y por qué va a ir Surt?"

"Por quiere, y no veo una razón por la que deba quedarse"

"¡Es nuestra fiesta!"

Camus falló en comprender que el 'nuestra' de Milo se refería solo a ellos dos y no a toda la escuela.

"Vendrán alumnos de otras instituciones, no veo el problema"

"¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el maldito problema!" Se puso de pie, ya furiosa "¡Tú y tu estúpido amigo! ¡Por mi ve con él y púdranse!"

"Pues tal vez eso haga"

"¡Por mi perfecto!"

Se alejó echa una fiera de ahí y lo evitó el resto de la mañana, asunto difícil, porque se sentaban uno al lado del otro, pero Milo se las arregló para no mirarlo ni hablar ni una sola vez.

De regreso a su casa se apresuró y tomó otra ruta, alargó un poco de camino, pero así evitó el problema de tener que cruzarlo, estaba demasiado molesta con él.

Aún no podía creerlo, era su noche, la noche de ambos, lo único que hacían como una casi pareja en todo el maldito año… y Camus iba a llevar a alguien más, peor, ese alguien más tenía que ser Surt, el maldito de Surt, que se las arreglaba para arruinarle todos los momentos, Milo empezaba a convencerse de que ambos eran gays, y por lo que a ella respectaba… podían hacerse muy felices mutuamente.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa meditó muchas posibilidades, entre ellas la de ir con alguien más y darle celos a Camus, pero su amigo era tan indiferente en esas cuestiones… si él no se daba por eludido iba a acabar peor que enojada, estaría deprimida, como ya casi lo estaba en esos momentos.

Entró en su alcoba y vio el vestido de fiesta que su madre le ayudara a elegir la tarde anterior, en esos momentos se sentía estúpida, tan ilusionada con algo que ella sabía que no era nada, solo una fiesta más, y por haber hecho semejante ridículo en el patio del colegio… Camus no tenía la culpa de no quererla de la misma manera.

En esos momentos ya lo había decidido, no iría a ninguna parte, tomaría un baño, se pondría la pijama…y pasaría la noche viendo películas, de terror en lo posible, nada que incluyera ni una pisca de romance, necesitaba drenarse de esas ideas estúpidas. Para su gran fortuna su madre trabajaba ese día y no regresaría hasta tarde, no tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, quizás y hasta consiguiera hacerle creer que sí asistió pero regresó temprano, lo que la dejaría feliz y despreocupada.

Siguiendo el plan original tomó un baño, y mientras secaba su cabello un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular, se sentó en la cama incómoda al ver que se trataba de Camus.

"¿Paso por ti a las ocho?"

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, juraría que él no le hablaría al menos hasta el día Lunes luego de esa escena, pero además… ¿Las ocho? Él dijo que Surt no podía antes… ¿Acaso…?

"¿Cuántos seremos?" Quiso asegurarse.

"Solo tú y yo"

Milo casi dejo caer el celular de la emoción y agradeció que todo eso fuera solo por mensaje de texto y que él no la pudiera ver brincar de alegría, por celular todavía podía fingir naturalidad.

"A las ocho entonces" Le contestó.

En realidad no hacía falta que pasara por ella, pues… eran vecinos, por lo general se alistaba y cruzaba a su casa y desde ahí tomaban un taxi o iban caminando, por lo que no entendió del todo la consigna, aunque imaginó que Camus solo lo hacía porque la creía enojada.

Se alistó con rapidez, solo un poco de delineador en los ojos, para encenderlos, y procedió a colocarse el bonito vestido, era sencillo, pero le había encantado, de color blanco, hombros descubiertos pero mangas largas, españolas, ajustado en la cintura pero con la falda suelta y algo holgada hasta las rodillas. Sus pies estaban delicadamente alzados con unas sandalias con taco, que destacaban lo pequeño que eran.

Puntual, a las ocho, Camus llegó por ella, sin siquiera anunciarse en la puerta, solo entró y la vio bajar las escaleras. Tuvo que darle la razón a su madre, por la mirada que le dedicó… el vestido le encantó.

Milo normalmente no actuaba con tanto recato, pero el estar vestida así parecía condicionarla, porque sentía que debía moverse con más suavidad y lentitud, sin contar el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que le estaba invadiendo por la extraña actitud de Camus.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo ella para romper el hielo.

"No sabía que… usarías un vestido"

"Quería variar… pero ¿Me queda bien?" Siguió buscando un cumplido.

"Sí"

No era lo que esperaba oír, pero viniendo de Camus… era el mejor de los elogios, así que sonrió contenta.

"Y dime, ¿Qué pasó con Surt?"

Confundida, lo vio fruncir mucho el ceño.

"Él no va a venir"

Conocía lo suficiente a Camus para saber que estaba molesto, pero no con ella… con Surt.

"¿Pelearon acaso?"

En sus ojos notó que dudaba, pero al final solo desvió la mirada, para que dejara de examinarlo.

"No vendrá y ya, se fue a casa de otro primo"

Sí, habían peleado, después de todo el avión de Surt salía por la mañana, eso quería decir que ni se iban a despedir, a Milo le generaba curiosidad el motivo… ¿Le había dicho que no los podría acompañar y lo había tomado mal? Rogaba intensamente que fuera por eso, que no aguantara que la escogiera a ella como compañía, pero no se atrevió a volver a preguntar, no quería arruinar la noche haciendo rabiar a Camus o hablando de Surt.

"Bueno, no importa, mejor ya vayámonos, ¿Pido un Taxi?"

"No, no hace falta, iremos en auto"

"¿Tu madre te prestó el coche?" Preguntó sorprendida, la madre de su amigo era más dramática que la suya.

"Solo por esta noche, una raya y no vuelvo a tocarlo hasta los dieciocho" Respondió mostrándole las llaves.

Milo rio un poco y lo siguió.

Esa noche iba a ser excelente.

Y no imaginaba cuanto, pero cuando de la nada Camus la tomó de la mano sintió un buen augurio.

Uno que se incrementó cuando al llegar al estacionamiento del club le indicó que esperara y dando la vuelta le abrió la puerta, volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

En esos momentos, cuando caminaba del brazo de Camus hasta el interior de la fiesta… Milo empezó a pensar que no necesitaba la fiesta de quince, ya se sentía como princesa esa noche, y pensar que siempre odio ese título.

Camus pagó las consumiciones y no se apartó de ella en toda la noche, incluso logró sacarlo a la pista en unas cortas ocasiones cuando la música fue menos agresiva, él odiaba bailar y de hecho nunca lo había hecho en público, nunca hasta esa noche.

No se le pasó por alto que la tenía atrapada de la cintura con más efusividad de la necesaria y que la intensificaba cuando otro muchacho se acercaba y la invitaba a regresar a la pista, como diciéndole 'No, ni se te ocurra' Pero a Milo en ningún momento se le ocurrió separarse de él, estaba demasiado cómoda en ese abrazo.

El permiso de Milo caducaba a las dos de la mañana y Camus lo respetó, una y media ya la estaba subiendo de nuevo al coche, pese a los berrinches de ella que quería quedarse un poco más, se consolaba sabiendo que lo que quería es estar de esa manera más tiempo con él, pero no le servía porque cuando llegaran a su casa cada quien seguiría su camino… y ella mañana no llevaría ya el mágico vestido que había ocasionado todo eso.

Camus estacionó dentro de la cochera de su casa y luego se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la propia, asunto que a Milo le produjo un molesto dejavu.

"No voy a perderme, Surt" Se rio de su propia broma hasta que notó que a él no le pareció graciosa, ya en serio ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Surt?

 **Flash Back**

Camus había regresado del colegio algo molesto, no solo por la escena ridícula de Milo, sino porque se dignó a ignorarlo todo el día como si fueran unos niños, hasta evitó cruzarse con él a la salida del colegio y todo el día de la fiesta.

Ya ni quería llevarla en ese estado, se la pasarían peleando y tampoco le apetecía ir a buscarla cuando ella lo estaba rechazando con tanta pasión, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola el día de la fiesta de los estudiantes, era una vez al año y siempre habían ido juntos… la idea de que se quedara como ella quería, sola en la casa sintiéndose mal… lo ponía de la misma manera.

Eso era lo que de peor humor lo tenía, el berrinche era de ella y él iba a tener que contentarla… y convencerla de que dejara en paz el tema de Surt, era su amigo, no tenía nada real en su contra, y quisiera o no los iba a acompañar, no iba a despreciar a uno por el otro.

En eso pensaba cuando se encontró con la manzana de la discordia sentada en el piso de su alcoba mientras armaba la play para jugar.

"Hola Camus, no te escuché llegar"

"Hola Surt" Suspiró mientras empezaba a aflojarse la corbata.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Lo miró extrañado al verlo tan desanimado.

"Le dije a Milo que irías con nosotros y se puso histérica… ahora debo ir a calmarla"

Tal como esperaba, lo único que escuchó de su amigo fue una carcajada.

"Es increíble, ¿Ya te lo había dicho verdad?"

"Qué bueno que disfrutes de mi miseria" Dramatizó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su cama, agotado.

"No, si de lo que disfruto es de su cara, cuando se avienta esos berrinche, se ve adorable"

Camus no opinaba lo mismo, tal vez por la cantidad de veces que ya había pasado por eso, pero el comentario lo incomodó.

"Pero… ¿Y qué? ¿Va a venir, no? Tu dijiste que vendría, no me hagas ir a ese baile aburrido por nada"

Y esa última acotación le quitó el cansancio a Camus, de repente estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo interrogante.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Surt seguía sonriendo, aunque ahora lo veía un poco incrédulo.

"Oh vamos, ¿No hablaras en serio?"

Camus arqueó aún más las cejas, dejando claro que iba bien en serio, no entendía nada.

"Escucha, eres muy agradable, pero no pensaras que me he quedado toda la semana en esta casa solo por ti"

En realidad el pelirrojo sí pensaba eso, Surt tenía muchos familiares en la ciudad con quienes pasar la tarde, se suponía que estaba ahí por él… pero la alternativa a eso le estaba preocupando.

"Ve la grano" Le exigió, empezando a molestarse.

"¡Milo, hombre! Esta buenísima"

El estómago de Camus se hizo un nudo.

"¿Te… Te gusta Milo?"

"¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?"

¿Darse cuenta? ¡Peleaban como perros y gatos! ¿De qué debía darse cuenta? Sí, cuando estaban solos preguntaba mucho por ella… y cuando Milo estaba en su casa no se lo podían sacudir ni un segundo… pero nunca pensó que todo eso tuviera una razón más que ganas de molestar.

"Es más, estaba por preguntarse si podía ir por ella yo… ya sabes, le digo que nos alcanzas allá… necesito un poco de espacio para trabajarla, estar los dos a solas…"

Todo lo que dijo después de eso Surt para Camus se perdió en el aire mientras él era presa de un repentino ataca de pánico, al que le siguió uno de ira, y ambos fortalecieron una nueva idea de que se estaba formando en su interior: Surt se tiene que ir.

 **End Flash Back**

No, a Camus ya no le ponía de buen humor el nombre de ese primo traidor, ese atrevido que quiso meterse con Milo. Y en esos momentos, cuando caminaban juntos por el patio de su casa rumbo a la de Milo era en los que se ponía a pensar, ya no eran infantes correteando por ese césped, escapándose a hurtadillas, colándose en la habitación del otro en medio de la noche para no dormir solos, ya no eran unos niños, Milo ya no era una niña, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, y aunque lo quisiera no podía detener el tiempo, no podían vivir eternamente en su feliz infancia, en esa amistad que lo había consolado por la distancia de su papá.

No, no podían… pero podían evolucionar a algo mejor. Esa noche, cuando siguiendo un nuevo impulso la empujó contra la puerta de entrada, acorralándola, sorprendiéndola, y sin miramientos se apoderó de su boca… tuvo que aceptar que no todos los cambios eran malos, los besos ya no serían en la mejilla, cuando la abrazara y pasara una mano por su pecho… la caricia no sería tan inocente, cuando con el tiempo se escabullera en su alcoba o ella en la suya… ya no sería con intenciones de dormir, y todo eso estaría bien, porque aún que las circunstancias cambiaran ellos seguían siendo Camus y Milo, seguían siendo ellos dos y seguían estando juntos, lo demás era circunstancial, el amor que se tenían era permanente, como el junco, que se dobla, tuerce, cambia, pero siempre sigue en pie.

Y Esa noche, Camus aprendió a amar los cambios, tanto como amaba a Milo.

 **FIN**

¡Moría por escribir esto!

Lo había empezado tiempo atrás y dejado en la nada, cuando estaba de moda el triángulo amoroso de estos dos, uno que favorece tanto a Camus XD yo me plantee otra posibilidad '¿Y si a Surt le gustara Milo en vez de Camus?' Eso cambiaría la inclinación de la balanza por completo, es fácil consentir al amigo enamorado de ti, no tanto consentir que tu amigo se enamore de tu pareja o proyecto de pareja XD sería una situación divertida, y que mejor que llevarla a la adolescencia, donde es muy común el 'Porque me gustas te molesto' del que estaba siendo víctima Milo XD

Debería darle las gracias a Annie de Odair XD su fic que leí hoy me inspiró, casualmente volvía a recordarme la eterna guerra entre Surt y Milo y me animó a terminar éste trabajo y publicarlo hoy.

Espero que les fuera de su agrado o al menos los entretuviera.

A ver, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

Inicialmente Camus y Milo iban a tener 16 años, pero necesitaba que la cosa fuera un poco mas inocente y que Milo aún no le cayera del todo la ficha de que ya era 'señorita' y como en Argentina a las chicas se las celebra a los 15 años quise que esto fuera antes, en una de esas mas adelante me animo y escribo una segunda parte con ese día XD

No suelo unirme a la ideología de que Milo es ignorante y despreocupado, pero lo puse así por ser una secundaria, normalmente lo imagino culto y responsable, solo que menos estoico y controlado que Camus, pero aquí es niña XD y me resultó muy atractiva la idea de Camuchis haciendo trampa en los exámenes por ella, eso es amor XD

Por si no se notó, las madres de ambos ya los ven como noviecitos XD por eso por un lado los ayudan… por el otro los controlan más no vaya a ser que se manden una macana y Camus le llene la cocina de humo a Milo XD creo que se entiende.

'La fiesta de los estudiantes' Pues una crece viendo mucha película y serie de afuera, y por lo general le hacen mucha prensa a las fiestas de graduación, pero cuando yo iba a la secundaria LA fiesta del año era la de los estudiantes, que cada colegio hacía la suya y luego los clubes también, ahí ibas con pareja o con tus amigas y era alta joda XD la esperábamos todo el año. Creo que ahí me imprimí en Milo, porque mi mejor amiga y yo éramos muy celosas e íbamos a esa y todas las fiestas juntas, la última en la que estuve, como a los 17 años, nos peleamos feo porque yo fui con otra chica y ella se sintió traicionada (Pero yo lo hice porque ella tenía una nueva amiga) así que sí, entiendo a ésta Milo y toda su pendejada XD

Creo que es todo, dudas pues mándenlas, criticas, tomatazos, todos XD

¡Feliz Domingo!

Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado, a Milo!


End file.
